Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail
Imp 4, is the story of Imp’s first week as a teacher at Whateley Academy. It was released on 2016-12-13 and complete on 2017-01-03. It runs from 2007-09-03 to 2007-09-08. In publishing order, it follows First Imp-ressions. In in-universe chronological order, it follows An Imp-Perfect World, the Imp story that was published before First Imp-ressions. In both cases, the next story is Quick Imp-ressions Summary Part 1 Imp 4.1 was published on 2016-12-13 and goes from 2007-09-03 to 2007-09-04. 2007-09-03 Imp wakes up in her new apartment in the Village and begins to prepare for the next day’s classes - the first actual day of classes. She meets her next door neighbor, Maria Ricardo, another new teacher. She sees Razorback on the way to breakfast. Then she sees Yablonski, Lillian Dennon, and Roland Williams. Roland is very uncivil. 2007-09-04 Imp’s first class of the first day of classes. She finds it has Alicia and Melissa. Imp drops by administration and gives a bottle of cognac to Amelia Hartford, in acknowledgment of her (probable) help in cleaning up some paperwork. Imp is attacked by one of her students Iron in the last class of the day. After class, he tries to jump her. Security tries to intervene and Imp takes an ingrained reaction to men in uniforms approaching. Then she has a long talk with Louis Geintz and Elizabeth Carson about the incident. Part 2 Imp 4.2 was published on 2017-01-03 and goes from 2007-09-05 to 2007-09-08. 2007-09-05 During the lunch break, Imp has a brief encounter with Darqueheart, and gives her some advice about proper care of horns. After classes are over, Imp goes to the Flying Blue Squirrel, a pub in the Village. She meets Amelia Hartford, who asks her about a stolen painting, with a view for recovery. Imp says she’s never seen the painting, but she’ll ask around and find out who did it and who has it. 2007-09-06 Imp goes to breakfast with Maria, and then has her first class. Monkeywrench gives her a banana. Then a student falls asleep, and Imp wakes him with an air horn next to his ear. 2007-09-07 Imp substitutes for Kurt Anderson in Survival I. After classes, Darqueheart comes in and they have a talk about how not to get tails stuck in doors. Imp gives her a small bottle of mineral oil for her horns. Melissa comes in and they talk of many things, including Paradigm and Blue Diamond. Imp proposes making Melissa her apprentice, and Melissa accepts. (Like she’d do anything else.) That evening, Imp goes to the Brown Moose Café, next door to the Flying Blue Squirrel. She has a discussion with Franklin Delarose about her relationship with Security. Then she goes to Amelia Hartford’s apartment. She passes her the information on who has the painting in question. Then Hartford asks to commission a painting from Candice Kade. 2007-09-08 Imp is sitting through a staff meeting when she discovers that Roland Williams is actually her old opponent, T Rex. They have a real history, and neither is going to forget it until Elizabeth Carson puts her foot down. Imp says what she’s willing and not willing to do. Imp leaves the meeting to calm down. She has a talk with Louis Geintz. Characters Part 1 *Imp *Maria Ricardo *Razorback (mentioned) * Yablonski *Lillian Dennon *Roland Williams *Alicia *Mischief *Amelia Hartford *Fubar *Elizabeth Carson Part 2 *Darqueheart *Monkeywrench *Kurt Anderson (Mentioned) *Paradigm (Mentioned) *Blue Diamond (Mentioned) *Franklin Delarose * Mischief * Jinx * Peacock * Blackbox ("a chubby boy") * Iron Category:Stories